El adios
by Krmina
Summary: La mayoría nos enfocamos en lo que pasó entre Bulma y Vegueta pero nos olvidamos de otro personaje que estuvo en medio de esa relación, esta es mi pequeña versión de lo que podria haber pasado en ese adiós entre Bulma y Yamsha.


Esta es la primera historia que publico,Siempre ponemos atensión a lo que podria haber pasado entre Bulma y vegueta pero nos olvidamos del personaje que se habia quedado enmedio de esa relación. Esta es mi versión del fin de la relación de Bulma y Yamsha. Espero sus comentarios :)

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Yamsha se enteró de que Bulma tendría un hijo, y de que el padre de ese niño sería el mimo que quiso matarlo alguna vez, ese príncipe arrogante que había llegado para destruirlos.

Yamsha se había tomado un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que sucedería con su relación con Bulma hasta que decidió ir con ella para decirle lo que pensaba.

- Hola, se encuentra Bulma- decía Yamsha cuando una mujer le abría la puerta de la casa

- Pero que sorpresa Yamsha, hacia mucho que no venias por aquí- dijo la mujer rubia que atendió a ala puerta con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba- ella estaba a punto de irse a la oficina, en un momento le aviso que estas aquí

- Se lo agradecería mucho señora-

- Pero que haces ahí en la puerta?, por favor , pasa, ella vendrá en un momento.

- Esta bien, no importa mucho donde espere- dijo Yamsha mientras pasaba a la sala donde esperaría a Bulma, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escucho una voz conocida

- No esperaba verte tan pronto, sobre todo después de la forma en que reaccionase la ultima vez que te vi

- Yo solo quería venir a disculparme por la forma en que me comporte la ultima vez, yo no tengo el derecho de reaccionar de esa forma, es solo que no me acostumbro a la idea de que tu ya no estas conmigo- decía el joven sin ocultar esa mirada de tristeza que le causaba pensar en la separación definitiva de la mujer.

- Te agradezco que hayas venido. ¿Eso significa que si serás mi amigo?

- Así es, no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga así como así

- Me alegra que lo digas-. Dijo Bulma mientras corría a abrazar a Yamsha- pero dime, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Cuando volvía a casa la última vez que nos vimos, no pude evitar pensar en la forma en que habías reaccionado por la forma en que actué ese día y pensé que esa decisión que habías tomado había sido muy importante para ti, pero no sé por qué- dijo Yamsha triste

- Te gustaría saber porqué o lo que quieres saber es como decidí que fuera él. Francamente no estoy muy segura de por qué

- No quiero que me digas cosa que no quieras

- Para empezar, te diré que Lo siento, se que trate de dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, pero no fue suficiente, nunca quise hacerte ningún daño, pero es mejor que las cosas sean así a que te siga lastimando mi falta de interés, o que te siga haciendo creer cosas que no son, aunque nunca fue mi intención hacerlo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que hice esto por venganza a lo que tu pudiste haberme hecho, aunque tus acciones han estado entre mis pensamientos eso no fue lo que me movió a su lado. Me duele pensar que te este haciendo daño porque alguna vez alguien también me hizo daño a mí. Frecuentemente me digo que a mí misma que lo que hago no está mal, porque tu ya lo hiciste antes, pero no creo del todo en el ojo por ojo y no creo que sea justo, porque a pesar de que tú hiciste lo mismo antes yo nunca te di motivos para que te quedaras tal como me los diste tu, de verdad lo intentaba, pero nunca estuve preparada para escuchar esos te quiero que venían de ti y mucho menos los te amo que escuché. Traté varias veces de alejarme, exactamente para evitar que algo si pasara y evitaríamos todo esto, no tienes idea de lo triste que me sentía después de que me viste tan fríamente después que te enteraste de mi estado. No quiero que desparezcas de mi vida, has sido mi amigo por tanto tiempo, conoces muchas cosas de mi vida y hemos compartido momentos geniales. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hago ahora, estoy bien conmigo, estoy bien en todo sentido, puede ser que esto sea un error, y que después me arrepienta, pero todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender y esta será una forma de hacerlo; se que en el fondo me comprenderás porque eres mi amigo y como amigo yo siempre te voy a querer, aunque de verdad siento no poder hacerlo como tú lo haces.

- No te preocupes, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de esto, y llegará el momento en el que yo también siga adelante, pero dime, ¿ cómo te sientes respecto a tu situación con él?

-Me han contado que me ven más contenta y yo creo que es verdad, creo que si lo estoy, pero con seguridad no puedo aceptarlo frente a ti o frente a él, todavía me cuesta mucho aceptar sentimientos que pudiera tener, creo que en el fondo aun me queda algo de miedo, o tal vez es lo inesperado de esto, no me imagine que las cosas llegaran a este punto, no estaba en los planes que esto fuera así exactamente, siento más seguridad el día de hoy con respecto a la relación que pueda tener con el, aunque no vaya de acuerdo con los planes lo estoy disfrutando mucho, veo las cosas de una forma diferente empiezo a tener esperanzas otra vez, pero aun no sé si esto sea como los sentimientos que he tenido en el pasado, en el fondo me encantaría que fuera así, volver a sentir lo que sentía, que esto que siento hoy sea amor de verdad,a fin de cuentas ese ha sido mi deseo desde hace mucho tiempo- Decía Bulma con una mirada ilusionada- Bueno creo que solo el tiempo me podrá contestar eso.

- Bulma aun no entiendo tus razones muy bien- decia el joven con cada vez mas tristeza en si voz -, pero cada que hablas de él, incluso antes de que esto pasara, siempre fue diferente, tus expresiones cambian, te veo como nunca antes te había visto, en ocasiones te veo mas feliz que cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos, sin embargo no puedo evitar verte entristece algunas veces, tal como pasó la ultima vez en que nos vimos, no dudo que tu eres una buena persona, a pesar de tu carácter, pero él… él es…

- No me importa- interrumpió Bulma

- ¿Qué, acaso piensas que lo vas a cambiar?

- No lo se, no me importa si quiera, no pretendo que el sea quien no es, lo quiero tal como es, además he esperado sentir esto tanto que ese tipo de cosas dejaron de ser importantes. Ya no me importa si el no siente los mismo que yo, ya me canse de tratar de pelear con mis sentimientos, no me importaría que me hiciera daño, aunque se que no lo hará.

- te lo he advertido varias veces y espero equivocarme, yo creo que ese hombre te hará sufrir como no tienes si esa es tu decisión yo no tengo nada más que hacer, solo quería hacerte saber que siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional como amigo- decía Yamsha con una voz muy seria- queria avisarte que me voy a entrenar y no creo volver a verte hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentar a esos monstruos, creo que eso sera lo mejor para los dos, o por lo menos para mi pues todavía me cuesta mucho asimilar la idea de los importante que él es para ti. Solo recuerda que yo siempre te voy a querer y seré tu amigo por siempre.


End file.
